


Scala Cromatica

by OcaBulla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Italian Character(s), Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, Synesthesia, fibonacci as coping mechanism, italian nomenclature of colours, mild panic attack, terminal illness (brief mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcaBulla/pseuds/OcaBulla
Summary: Series of snippets and moments from the lives of my numerous OCs.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago, while wandering aimlessly through Tumblr - I should do it more often if this is the result - I came upon a series of one phrases prompt. Intrigued I decided to let a random number generator chose a number and see if it could help unlock the autor's block that has been plaguing me for the past three years and it worked.
> 
> The first chapter acts as a place holder for the prompts I'll be toying with, feel free to request numbers knowing that it will take me time to actually complete them between university and lack of inspiration.
> 
> Comment and constructive criticisms are appreciated especially seeing as English is not my first language.

  1. “Come over here and make me.”
  2. “Have you lost your damn  _mind_!?”
  3. “Please, don’t leave.”
  4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
  5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
  6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
  7. “I almost lost you.”
  8. “Wanna bet?”
  9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”
  10. “Teach me how to play?”
  11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
  12. “I think we need to talk.”
  13. “Kiss me.”
  14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
  15. “So, I found this waterfall…”
  16. “It could be worse.”
  17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
  18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
  19. “The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?”
  20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
  21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
  22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
  23. “Just once.”
  24. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
  25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
  26. “I got you a present.”
  27. “I’m pregnant.”
  28. “Marry me?”
  29. “I thought you were dead.”
  30. “It’s not what it looks like…”
  31. “You lied to me.”
  32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
  33. “Please don’t do this.”
  34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
  35. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
  36. “I wish I could hate you.”
  37. “Wanna dance?”
  38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
  39. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”
  40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
  41. “You did all of this for me?”
  42. “I swear it was an accident.”
  43. “YOU DID WHAT?!”
  44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
  45. “Tell me a secret.”
  46. “Hey, have you seen the..?  _Oh_.”
  47. “No one needs to know.”
  48. “Boo.”
  49. “Well this is awkward…”
  50. Writer’s preference




	2. Veronica Lucani x Maria Bondri - 12. “I think we need to talk.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prompt goes to Veronica and her lovely synesthetic mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the italics words are names of colours in italian.

You’ve been dreading going into her room for a while now.

It’s actually really difficult for you to pinpoint when it started when the idea of those four walls became so twisted in your subconscious that even the simple act of crossing the threshold took you hours of incessant coaxing. You can’t find it in yourself to be surprised that it did though.

Angry at yourself? Yes absolutely, you’re a swirling of _cremisi_ and _scarlatto_ with violent brushes of _ribes nero_ every time you think about it.

But surprised? Not really, not when _giallo limone_ and _ceruleo_ are nowhere near it. Not when you’ve spent the last fifteen years of your life trying to understand how your mind works, sans the influences of half-dead twin’s comments and spooky Gaia like powers obviously – you’re still not totally sure they’re not figments of your imagination if you’re honest with yourself, even with the whole “I kind of can see people’s life-forces or souls or auras or whatever you like to call the glowing colourful thingy that surrounds everyone at random” thing.

You really wish you could be though, because even when your whole being is drowning in _bianco_ , _giallo limone_ and _ceruleo_ are more easy to deal with than _indaco_ on any _nero_ days, not that colours really care about what you want. It wouldn’t be so entertaining if they did.

It’s on one of those _bianco_ days where everything is too much and too little at the same time, where touch is a must and something to avoid altogether and the _malachite_ in your name sounds closer to your nails scratching raw the skin covering the end of your hamstrings than Angelica’s tingling smiles or Liam’s peaceful drumming against your ribcage that the _indaco_ stalking you is addressed.

The date starts as usual: you tiptoe your way around the purple contouring her diaphanous skin, _pesca_ still caressing you through her sweet phalanges while everything around the two of you becomes ground noises. She asks you about school, about Lucia and Venedikt’s crazy doings tactfully glossing over Tau and Miranda’s _rugiada_ shaped holes at your sides, _lampone_ seeping out in little sprout with every monosyllable exiting your mouth until the whole room tastes of worry and she sighs.

“I think we need to talk.”.

You tilt your head to the left, _fenicottero_ on the tip of your nose as you stare blinking at her.

_“Weren’t we already talking?”_.

_“It depends on what you consider talking.”_.

A twinge of _senape_ comes to your jaw line as you ignore Angelica’s response to your totally rhetorical question.

“You’ve been a lot more out of it lately than usual, and I’m worried about you. Even more so seeing as my condition isn’t really improving.”, she continues, a sad smile caressing her lips.

_“Shouldn’t her attitude be more positive? I mean, being prepared for the worst is ok but she looks more like she has already given up.”_ , quips softly Angelica behind your right ear.

You don’t respond to either of them, _bianco_ and _indaco_ constricting your temples and your sternum making breathing let alone speaking or thinking close to impossible.

_“Deep breath, V. Come on, like Lelo taught you. Do you remember the thing with the number? ‘Cause I’m getting old and my memory has more holes than Ma’s colander so reminding me wouldn’t be a bad idea.”_ , says Angelica while expanding her presence to encompass your whole being in _nero_ and not so gently shoving at the weights pulling down your sternum.

Maria seems to catch on to your struggling just as fast as Angelica does and promptly shift taking your hand in hers and positioning your thumb and index finger in the valley of her throat.

_“I-it... it goes 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5...”_.

_“Exactly like that, keep going.”_.

“I’m still here and I plan on being here for a bit more time, so we don’t have to talk about that right now, I’m sorry.”.

“N-no, don’t... don’t apologise, you’re right.”, you stammer between breaths and numbers.

_“... 8, 13, 21...”_.

“I know I am right! I’m always right!”, she says with her goofing confidence making the end of your lips curl.

_“... 34, 55...”_.

“I still shouldn’t have approached the topic with you while you’re this caged up. We’ve been together long enough for me to know, so I’m sorry.”.

_“... 89...”_.

“Apo... apology accepted. C-can we... hug for a w-while?”.

She doesn’t even let you finish cradling you lovingly to her lap, _pesca_ and _malachite_ enveloping you in a warm and fuzzy blanket. You sigh while repositioning yourself around Maria’s sharp bones and Angelica’s ghostly caresses, _indaco_ and _bianco_ finally relenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as I said in the Intro, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
